Protecting Jeremy
by John Reed
Summary: Elena & Jeremy are finally discussing Vampires - but on his terms.  Yeah, you need to know a bit about the other stores to understand this - from "Vampires and Witches and Elena" to "Choices and Consequenses" - but you're bright.  I'm sure you'll deal...
1. Elena, Elena, Elena!

Helping Elena

"I tried so hard to protect him. But it didn't work. I don't know what to do."

Elena was at the Salvatores', sitting at a table next to Stefan. Damon stood nearby. She was telling them about Jeremy and the demands he had made of her.

"What did you tell him you would do?" Stefan asked.

"I told him I would do it."

"You told him that?" Stefan asked.

"I can't have him looking for vampires on his own. He might find one."

"Exactly what do you plan to do?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have a plan. That's why I'm here. Maybe we can do something to scare him out of this."

"Maybe," Stefan said. He really was trying to help and was in agree-with-Elena-on-everything mode under the current circumstances.

"And exactly what has scared you out of this, Elena?" Damon asked. He had been watching her the whole time. He couldn't stand to even look at Stefan when he was near Elena. Damon could only describe him as pathetic.

Elena understood instantly. Stefan needed a little more.

"Surely when he sees something that scares him, that he is afraid of…"

"He's a Gilbert, Stefan." Damon said. "They have never been afraid of vampires. They have always just fought us. You've seen him. He's not afraid of me, certainly not of you."

Stefan was not willing to give up. "Everyone's afraid of something."

Elena shook her head. "Damon's right."

"You don't have to take his side just because…" Stefan said, looking at the bracelet.

Elena scowled at him. Damon just laughed.

"I have to do what he asks," Elena said. "I have to take him somewhere."

"Where?" Stefan asked. "It's not like there's a hangout, not since Pearl's house."

"Damon?" Elena asked, looking at him.

"Tell him that. He'll know from reading your journal that it's more about the vampires coming to you than you going to them."

"Will you talk to him with me? He said you've talked to him a little."

"Yes." Damon said.

"You don't want me to?" Stefan asked.

"No Stefan," Elena replied, knowing it would hurt him – again. "I don't want us to gang up on him. One vampire is enough."

* * *

Losing Elena

"He's getting worse," Damon said as they climbed into Elena's car.

"I know," Elena said.

"I know what it's like – Elena withdrawal."

"You never had me, Damon. Even though I pushed you away every chance I had – and you gave me many – you didn't have me to withdraw from."

"It still hurt."

"I know. Sorry. And knowing that makes this harder. But you didn't act like Stefan's acting now."

"I've never acted like that, and I never will."

"That I know. That I actually appreciate."

"And, you still see him Elena."

Elena had to laugh. "Yeah. And what a sight he is. I know he's better than this. Should I call Katherine?"

"Call Katherine? Why?"

"She scared me when I first met her. Maybe she can scare Jeremy."

"I thought we were past that. Afraid or not, you still stood face to face with her – even at her worst. I saw – I remember."

"Grasping at straws now." Elena said.

"And, anyway, are you in danger?"

"Damon, I know I told you about her getting upset at me and telling me that, but it was to…" Elena didn't finish.

"It was so I would do what I am doing now - keep your from abusing what she has given you."

"Yeah, I know. I won't call."

* * *

Following Elena

Jenna was working, so they had their choice of where to talk. They chose the kitchen table.

"I know he's a vampire, Elena," Jeremy said, "but this doesn't count. You need to take me out there somewhere." Jeremy gave a meaningful wave of his hand.

"I will, Jer. But you need to understand some things. One is that, here anyway, vampires don't just have a place. They come and go. I mean, Damon and Stefan live here, but it's just a house, a boarding house. Nothing unusual."

"I know. I read. But Anna was somewhere. Vicki was somewhere. We can go there."

Damon spoke now. "Anna was with Pearl and Vicki was with me – at ordinary houses. You live where vampires have been. Vampires have been at your school and parties. You've seen. You need to be more specific about what you want."

"I just need something, something to help me remember them. I'll never know if I remember Vicki right, and the only thing Anna gave me is gone."

"Jeremy," Elena said, reaching for him. "I understand."

"No, you don't!" Jeremy said, pulling away. "You have no idea what it's like to be alone. To be me. Yeah, you lost mom and dad like I did, but you haven't lost anyone else."

"I knew Vicky."

"You knew she was a mess. You didn't help her. You probably made fun of her like everyone else."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Elena, don't try to make this about you. You promised. If not to where they were, take me somewhere else. Take me to where you last saw some – you know, other than Damon and..."

"It wasn't romantic, Jeremy," Elena said. "They were killing people, so I tried to find them."

"What? The animal attacks a couple of weeks ago? And why would you try to find them?"

"I needed to see if it was vampires, and if it was, to try to stop them." Elena was surprised at how much she was telling him.

"Was it vampires?"

"Yes."

"And you stopped them?"

Elena shook her head. "Friends of mine. Including Damon."

"How did they stop them?"

"They were killed - destroyed," Elena said.

Jeremy looked at Damon. "I know Vicky was different from Anna. I read what you wrote, Elena. But why would one vampire kill another."

Damon spoke now. "Because they were threats to your sister. And they were threats to you."

"I know you don't care about me," Jeremy said to Damon.

"But I do," Elena said. "You have no idea what I've had to do to keep you safe. You and Jenna and others."

"Then tell me. Show me."

Elena looked at Damon.

"Some things are private Elena. You don't have to show him or tell him everything. Just take it in steps."

She was glad Damon was there. He was helping.

Elena spoke to Jeremy now. "I will do as you ask. I will take you to where I last saw other vampires. I will tell you what happened. But you have to promise to keep it a secret. Nobody else can know…"

"I know, Elena. I can keep this secret. You didn't know I knew about Anna until I told you. I will tell no one – even Jenna."

"Especially Jenna." Elena said. "She is one I can at least keep safe from all of this."

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "Because 'ignorance is power'". His look told Elena that he still had not forgiven her.

"I know you're still upset. Fine. But this is not about just you and me. It could put Jenna and others in danger. You have to promise me you will keep it a secret from everyone who I do not tell you was there. Otherwise, this ends now."

It took a few seconds, but Jeremy's smirk turned to submission. "Ok. I will keep it a secret. I promise.

"And if you can handle it, if you want to know more, I will tell you or show you more. OK?"

"OK. We're going now, right?"

Elena sighed and looked at Damon, who nodded.

"Yeah, now. Wouldn't want to put this off."


	2. The Fieldtrip

Another Drive

Elena had changed into something more suitable for the hike they were about to take. Jeremy was upstairs doing the same.

"Do you want to get Bonnie or Rick?" Damon asked.

"No. I know I wrote about them and some of what they could do, but let's just tell him about it all for now. I'll need for them to agree before I take it any farther with them."

"Fine. Just us. But I'm not showing him any of my mojo either."

"He just wanted to go there. That and my words will be all he gets today."

They heard Jeremy coming down the stairs, so they moved to the door.

Elena drove, Damon sat next to her. Jeremy sat in the back.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure," Elena said. "Damon will lead us."

"I will?" Damon pretended surprise. "Do you finally want to be led astray? I've been trying for so long…"

"Not helping. I just know where to park. It's a ways out of town, but you knew that."

"Who was with you?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon, Mr. Salzman and Bonnie."

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "You wrote a little about Bonnie and the teacher. And you took them there? Were you like, the boss?"

"I was not the boss."

"She bossed me around." Damon said.

Elena glared at him, making a sort of "grrr" noise.

Damon looked Jeremy. "That's what happened if you did not obey."

It did make Jeremy smile. He wasn't sure what he was getting, but he knew it would be something. Something more than he already had.

"I was the organizer." Elena said. "I just wanted to see if we could find out anything about the attacks."

"And you did," Jeremy said.

"Yeah. I guess it was the right thing to do, but it didn't work out as well as I hoped. Some got hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Yeah, Jeremy. It happens when you deal with vampires. They are not all like Anna. Some are. But you need to understand, Anna, Stefan and Damon have been around a long time. They have learned to control their hunger and can act normal around people. Some are like Vicki – newly turned, out of control. They will hurt anybody. Most are in the middle. Maybe they could control it, but they don't have a reason to, or just don't care."

"And the ones who killed those people? Were they newly-turned?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. You have to be around them for awhile to know. They probably had at least some control, but they were on a mission to kill. The point is, you don't have to know. Almost any of them will kill you for no other reason than to feed. You do not approach any of them lightly."

* * *

Harsh Reflection

They were out of the car. Elena and Jeremy were walking together through the trees to the field where it all began. Damon had shown them the direction before leaving to check their surroundings to make sure they were safe.

"Mr. Salzman was leading the way," Elena narrated. "He was able to find out exactly where the bodies were found and led us there."

"And vampires were here in the woods?'

"Not this part really, more to the north and west."

"Weren't you afraid that they would be there waiting for someone like you?"

Elena thought again about everything she had done wrong that day. How she had taken the threat too lightly, and what it had cost Katherine.

"I should have been more than I was. I thought Bonnie and Damon could tell me if there was anything wrong."

"Bonnie? I mean you wrote that she could do some stuff, but finding vampires?"

"Her powers have grown. But I was wrong. Another lesson learned. You can't have too much firepower with you if you are dumb enough to go hunting vampires."

"Dumb enough," Jeremy repeated. "Does that mean you wouldn't do it again?"

Elena thought about her reply. This was what she wanted with him. Him asking questions, her answering. Maybe not cutting so close to her mistakes, but it is what she wanted. And she wanted him to be careful.

"I might. But I would go slower, and I would try to get more help."

Damon returned to walk with them.

"Anything?" Elena asked.

"Just your escort."

Elena had actually forgotten about the Katherine-imposed protection. Her life had been so calm recently, nothing had brought them to mind.

"Escort?" Jeremy asked.

"Just a fancy word for himself. Damon likes to give himself titles. He needs to realize that it's not helping."

"You say that about him a lot."

* * *

The Sister Revealed

They had arrived at the field.

"Mr. Salzman said the bodies were found around here, so Bonnie started doing something – I'm not sure what. But she was chanting and doing some other stuff. I asked Damon to look around and see if he could find anything. I was hoping that he, being a vampire, could find something."

"And did he?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. He told me and then took off. I didn't see him again until it was almost over. He had run into some of them by himself."

"Did Bonnie get anything?"

"She did. She cast a protection spell sitting right over there." Elena was talking to Jeremy, but looking at Damon. She thought he was starting to act a little weird. He was behind Jeremy when Elena spoke, but suddenly he was next to Elena, whispering into her ear.

"Company."

Elena looked around. "Katherine's?" she whispered back.

"Most of them." Damon said. "Not all."

"Jeremy, come here," Elena called to him. He was looking at the ground where Elena said Bonnie had been and shook his head.

Elena and Damon ran to him and pulled him up.

"Hey! I was busy!" Jeremy complained.

When Jeremy looked up, he saw that they had been joined by two guys he could only describe as really tough-looking. They were on the outside, one by Elena, one by Damon. Elena pulled Jeremy, facing him to match her direction.

"Stay between Damon and me. And please be quiet." She had seen two other vampires in the distance, approaching them at normal walking speed.

"Are they Katherine's?" she asked Damon.

"No."

Elena started walking slowly forward, the others, on both sides, moved with her.

"Who are these guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Stay quiet" Elena said.

Jeremy stopped. "No. Who are these guys?"

Damon pulled him along. "They are her protection." He growled.

"Her protection? What? Why?"

Damon stopped and pulled Jeremy back. As the vampires closed the gap to walk beside Elena, Damon turned on Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I know she takes a lot from you at home. I don't know why, some kind of brother bonding thing I don't understand. But this is not home. You asked to come where vampires are, and you are here. And since you're here, you need to know something. Those 'guys' will rip off the head of anyone or anything they think is a threat to Elena, including you. So you will show her some respect here. You will do as she says."

He was not finished. "I don't know who you think she is at home or at school, but here, Elena Gilbert is not just anybody. Not even close. So do as she asks and stay close to her. You do not want to be around those guys unless she is next to you."

Damon pulled him back into the line with Jeremy next to Elena. Elena had stopped. The vampires were still approaching. Elena was about to turn to Jeremy and ask where they had been when she saw something strange.

The approaching vampires suddenly stopped and turned around. Someone had come up behind them and pushed through them. Isobel.

She moved quickly forward to Elena and stood in front of her facing the vampires, but a little to the side so that Elena still had a clear view of the vampires. She turned her head back to greet her daughter.

"Hey. Miss me?"

Elena had to fight back a smile. She had missed Isobel - just a little.

"You surprised them from behind?" Elena asked. "How is that possible?"

"Being stealthy. Stealthier than them. Showing them our superiority."

"In stealthiness?"

"And numbers." Isobel said as Elena heard someone come up and stop behind her. She was surrounded by Katherine's vampires now.

"A message is being sent." Elena said.

Isobel nodded. "Sent and received. Notice that they are coming much more carefully now."

"Yes, but they're still coming."

"That they are."

"And you don't know who they are?" Elena asked, pulling out the cell phone Katherine had given her. Surely this qualified as her being in danger – or could.

"No idea." Isobel replied, intensifying her cold, distant persona.

Elena waited until they were close enough that she thought she would be able to hear them, but far enough away that Katherine's vampires could protect her if needed. Then she held up her hand to stop them.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking into the eyes of each of them.

"Katherine?" one responded.

Now Elena had another choice to make. Assume the Katherine persona, without any preparation, or….


	3. Of Messages and Rings

Of Cabbages and Kings - no wait – of Messages and Rings

Elena didn't think about it for very long. Pretending to be Katherine had worked fairly well when Katherine was standing there, pretending to be Elena. It hadn't worked at all when she wasn't.

And assuming the Katherine persona without her permission was a risk Elena was not willing to take.

She did hit the speed dial that had been set up for Katherine on her phone. She did not put it to her ear, and did not wait for Katherine to answer.

She did speak clearly and hold the phone in a position that, she hoped, would allow Katherine to hear.

"I'm not Katherine."

She waited a few seconds for a response. Nothing. No vampire on either side moved.

She listened to the phone without moving. It was not ringing, no dial tone. So she hoped for the best and pressed forward.

"I'm not Katherine, but I work for her."

The vampire nodded slightly. "I need to see her."

"But you don't know where she is," Elena noted. "You are not expected."

"No. But we were told we could find her here, or near here. We were told that our visit would not be unwelcome. We were told that we would not be attacked when visiting Katherine."

"You haven't been attacked. Do you even know her or what she looks like?"

"I've met her, though it was long ago. And she looks like you, though it did not take long for me to tell that you are human. A human working for a vampire? Yet you do not seem to be under compulsion."

"Don't rub it in." Elena said under her breath, though she thought all the vampires would probably be able to hear her. "Isobel?" she called and stepped back a few steps motioning for her to join her.

"At your beck and call is really not part of my assignment," Isobel said coolly.

Elena winced. Isobel was warm sometimes, cold sometimes. And she chose now to be cold.

"Please, just help me decide what to do."

Isobel's cold eyes did soften slightly. "You don't have any information. Find out what there is to decide."

When Elena nodded, Isobel returned to her original position, followed by Elena.

"Why do you want to see her?" Elena asked.

"I have a message for her – a message from Nathaniel."

Elena whispered now in Isobel's direction, "mean anything to you?"

Isobel heard and shook head.

"I can get a message to Katherine," Elena said. "If you would like me to."

"I would rather give it to her myself."

"Then you will have to find her yourself. But you cannot go near Mystic Falls."

"We were not informed of such a prohibition, and we were told that she may be there."

"No. You cannot go there. I can give her the message. If you do not trust me to do that, you must at least avoid the town."

The vampires whispered to each other briefly and turned back to Elena.

"You have her protection. We will trust you to give her the message. May I approach?"

'Vampire courtesy,' Elena thought as she nodded. 'As long as he's outnumbered.'

The vampire removed an envelope from a satchel he carried. It was a plain manila envelope, though thick. And there was some sort or writing or marking on it.

"They have Federal Express now you know," Elena said when she saw the envelope.

"Do you have a permanent street address for her?" the vampire asked.

Elena laughed softly to herself. The tension was declining. Then a concern hit her.

"Open it," Elena said.

The vampire was holding it out to her now. "No. She will expect to receive it with Nathaniel's seal unbroken."

"I'm not giving Katherine an unopened envelope. I've seen the news about cyanide and letter bombs. Open it, but go back there first."

Isobel's phone range before the vampire could answer. Both Elena and the vampire watched her brief conversation – well her nods and "yes" responses.

"Katherine," Isobel said, turning back to Elena. "Take the envelope as is and don't be so dramatic."

"Just trying to watch out for her," Elena said as she took it from the vampire. She expected him to laugh at her, but he didn't. She did notice a distinctive ring on his finger.

"Did the ring come from Katherine?" Elena asked as he turned around.

"No. We have our sources, she has hers."

Elena nodded as he walked away. "Are you returning now? Will you go without hunting here?"

The vampire turned back to her. She thought she saw a glare on what had been a perfectly straight face before. But he nodded before turning back. When he reached the other, they left in a blur.

"They're leaving," Isobel said. "We'll leave you alone now. Oh, and hang up your phone. Katherine said something about it was not to be used as a one way device. She expects to be heard next time."

Elena winced and did as she was told, wondering if she would ever get anything right when dealing with Katherine.

"Katherine will get the envelope from you later at your home." Isobel said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, can I ask you something please?"

Isobel turned back, her face showing curiosity.

Elena turned to Jeremy and Damon. All the other vampires were gone – or at least out of sight.

Jeremy looked stunned. She wasn't sure how to deal with him. She just spoke to Damon.

"Stay with him for a minute, OK? I need to talk to her."

Damon nodded. His face still looked serious.

Elena walked with Isobel – away from them.

"Thanks for helping." Elena thought she had to say it. "Even if it wasn't assigned by Katherine, it was still appreciated."

"We have a bond, Elena. I'd do anything for you, though you might have to ask, and I might complain."

"Yeah, I love you too." Elena replied, matching Isobel's mildly sarcastic tone. Then returning to normal, she said "Listen, you gave Alaric, your husband, a ring. Where did you get it?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"I haven't asked. I never wondered or cared. And does he even know?"

"Probably not. I got it from John Gilbert."

"Of course you did. 'Dad' - so in love and trying to protect you. Did he say where it came from?"

"Family heirloom. Your adopted family, Elena. He said there were two and his brother – your adoptive father - had the other."

Elena was thinking now. John Gilbert had worn one, probably her father's. Katherine must have taken it when she killed him.

"Do you know who made it, or how? Katherine would not have done it for the Gilberts."

"I don't know." Isobel said. "But apparently she's not the only one with magic jewelry."

Elena nodded.

Isobel waited a few moments as Elena stood there thinking. Finally she spoke.

"Are we done? After what just happened, I can't leave you until you're back with Damon."

"Yes. Sorry." Elena said as she walked back to Damon and Jeremy.

Isobel's word was good. She walked back to Damon with Elena but was gone as soon as they reached him.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked. She was concerned about what he was thinking.

"I'm fine," he said. It was a different tone now. Not the bitter anger there was before. But she was not sure what it was, and she couldn't read his expression.

"Promise you won't stop talking to me again, OK?"

Jeremy nodded. "We'll talk later."

Elena nodded and spoke to Damon. "Take us home. And will you talk to me?"

Damon's smirk was back. "As long as you wear the bracelet."

Elena gave him a shove as they started walking back into the woods towards the car. The smirk was welcome - something normal she could hold on to. She needed that bit of normalcy because she was not sure how Katherine would react.

Katherine would come after her envelope. Elena would give it to her, and apologize for misusing the phone – again. Elena would ask who Nathaniel is, Katherine would probably not answer. And then Elena would ask a favor of Katherine – the only favor she had ever asked Katherine for - excluding the phone.. She would ask for the Gilbert ring to be returned to the Gilberts.


	4. The Reason and the Magic

Why Her?

The envelope was on Elena's lap as she drove. She was not going to let it out of her sight before giving it to Katherine.

Elena glanced at Jeremy in the rear-view mirror. She couldn't read his expression and didn't try to talk to him. She was hoping he would talk to her later, as he had promised.

Elena pulled out her cell as she drove – her non-Katherine cell. She called Bonnie as Damon watched her.

"Bonnie? I need a favor. Would you get Mr. Salzman and meet at my house later?"

"Any reason for this?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, but I can't explain right now – you know, talking on the phone while driving. But bring Emily's spell book OK?

"That's a lot to ask, Elena."

"I know, but there's a good reason. OK?"

Bonnie hesitated. "OK. And when is later?"

"Sooner rather than later. I'm expecting someone to come by, and I'd like to have this done before then. As soon as possible actually."

"Will Damon be there? You two are in the same place a lot lately."

"Will it keep you away?" Elena asked.

"Yeah."

Elena sighed. "Then no. Damon will not be there."

"OK. I'll get ahold of Alaric Salzman and we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Elena said as she disconnected and replaced her phone.

"Seeing Bonnie behind my back?" Damon asked.

"Still my best friend Damon. I'm hoping that doesn't change." It was probably the biggest thorn remaining between them.

"And I don't know what I think about that."

"Why you?" Jeremy suddenly asked from the back seat.

Elena glanced back at him again. His expression had changed, but was still unreadable.

"Why me? What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I've known you my whole life. Yeah, guys hang around you, but not like that. Not that I've seen."

"They weren't 'hanging around' me Jeremy."

"I know. Damon told me what they were doing. But why you? What have you done that would make them do that?"

Elena sighed. This was not going to be easy to explain.

"It wasn't anything I did. Someone is just looking out for me."

"I beg to differ," Damon said.

"Damon…" Elena began.

"No," Jeremy said. "I don't know if you'll tell me, but I think he will. Why Elena?"

"She made choices Jeremy, she stood up for people, including me. Her choices led her to where she is."

"Not choices I've seen."

"Don't be so flattering," Elena muttered.

"No," Damon said. "You haven't. You haven't been at the right place at the right time. When it got too close to you, I erased your memory. But she has been doing things, she has stood up for people, helped people."

"Helped who?"

"Me for one. I didn't see it in her for a long time. All I saw in her at first was a chance to annoy my brother through her. It took me awhile to realize that there was something more there than just that. I finally saw who she really was when she stood up for me in Georgia."

"I read about that."

"I don't know what she wrote," Damon continued. "But I know that that's when things changed in my mind. She literally saved my life, and I decided then that I wasn't going to let anything that would hurt her get to her. She's stood up for a lot of people, including you. Maybe she didn't do it the right way, but that's what she was doing."

Jeremy didn't respond, so Damon continued. "You may have missed the part where she stood up for people, but you have seen the part where others are standing up for her. No one will get close enough to hurt her – not while I'm alive. And you've seen today that I'm not the only one. Now you have to decide."

"Decide?" Jeremy asked.

"Decide whose side you are on."

"Damon…" Elena tried.

"There are sides?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. You're either for Elena or against her. You will either stop anything that might be trying to hurt her from getting to her, or you will let them."

"It's not that simple," Elena said.

"Isn't it?" Damon asked. "Stefan has chosen – he's with me. Alaric has chosen – he's with us. Katherine has chosen, she's with us. Even Isobel has chosen. Jeremy must choose."

"Katherine," Jeremy said. "The one you took the envelope for."

Elena nodded. She did not want to have to explain Katherine to Jeremy. So she tried to change the subject.

"Bonnie is on my side too."

"Is she?" Damon asked. "Would she have made the same choices as you? When she had the chance, did she?"

"It's not that simple, Damon. She's doing what she thinks is right. I can't ask her not to."

"Elena tried to keep you away from this, Jeremy," Damon said. "And what you've see today has not changed anything. She's still going to do everything she can to protect you. The question is, will you do the same for her? You have to choose a side, Jeremy."

* * *

Invoking Emily

Alaric and Bonnie were in the house talking to Jenna when Elena and the others arrived.

Damon didn't enter the home. "Call me later?" Elena asked as she saw him turn before entering. He nodded and went on his way.

"Jenna, I didn't think you'd be here." Elena said.

"I finished early. And I'm glad I did. I'm not sure why Rick is here to see you, but I'm always glad to see him."

Elena glanced at Bonnie and was glad to see that the spell book wasn't in the open – it was probably in a bag Bonnie carried.

"Well, did you get enough time with him? Can I have him for a little?"

Jenna looked happy. "He assured me he will speak more with me when you're done with him, so go ahead. Do what you need to."

Elena nodded and led them up to her room. She was only being polite when she turned to Jeremy and asked "Do you want to come?" She really did not want him with them, but she felt she had to ask.

"No. I do have some things I want to do. We'll talk later." He just watched them climb the stairs.

Bonnie and Elena sat on the edge of Elena's bed while Alaric pulled up a chair.

"Thanks for coming. Bonnie, remember the pages you showed me in Emily's spell book that said Emily had spelled things when Jonathan Gilbert thought he had invented them? Can you open to the page showing rings?"

Bonnie nodded as she turned the pages.

"Look," she said to Alaric pointing that the picture.

"That's my ring." He said. "Emily did that?"

"Yes," Elena said. "Emily did that for the Gilberts. The Gilberts did as much as anybody to defend the town against vampires. Emily was helping them."

"And it helped them fight vampires." Alaric said. "And there are two – mine, and John Gilbert had the other."

"Yes," Elena said. "I think Katherine took it when she killed him." She thought Bonnie winced a little when she said that. Elena turned to Bonnie.

"Emily did this - the rings work even now. Could you do this? Could you make rings like this?"

"Why would you ask Elena?" Bonnie asked. "This wouldn't help Katherine, but you're helping her now."

"Emily was helping Katherine when she did this. I don't think they were on different sides Bonnie. We don't need to be either. I'm going to see if I can get the ring back from Katherine, and if you can do this, we can protect more people."

"You know I want to protect people from vampires like her, Elena. But why would you ask? Are you getting worried about what she might do to you?"

"And why would you ask for the ring back?" Alaric asked. "If it was worn by Gilberts, it would keep her from killing them when they attacked her. She won't give that back."

Elena had another chance to keep her plan to herself. But Damon was right about Alaric – he was on her side. And she thought he was wrong about Bonnie.

"I am going to ask her for the ring back to give to Jeremy. It was our family's ring anyway. It should be his."

"And you think she'll do this?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know. But to be truthful Bonnie," Elena said, making eye contact, "if she doesn't, I would like to ask you to make a ring for him."

Bonnie shuddered. "I don't know if I have that kind of power. How would we know if it works? Kill him and see if he comes back? Elena, this time you're asking too much."

"I'm only asking for you to help protect the last member of a family who has done a lot to protect Mystic Falls. I'm only asking you to do what Emily did."

"You're bringing her up an awful lot. Do you really think you know that much about who she was?"

Elena hoped she hadn't pushed too far. "Her and you. We all want the same things."

* * *

Asking Favors

It wasn't dark when she came. Elena knew she could come anytime, so she sent Bonnie and Alaric away, stayed up in her room and waited. Maybe it was stupid, she didn't know Katherine's schedule, but she wanted to get this over with and so she hoped it would be soon.

It was.

Katherine arrived less than an hour after Elena was alone. She knocked.

"Come in." Elena was not sure, who it was, but she hoped.

"Thank you Elena."

Katherine looked normal. That was good. It had been some time since Elena had seen the icy, distant look that Katherine had given her during her first few visits. Even when she thought Katherine was upset with her recently, she always looked normal. Disappointed, exasperated, but normal

"It's been some time since I've been here," Katherine said.

"Yeah." Elena answered. OK, she looked normal, and the old fear wasn't there anymore. But it was still hard – she still never knew what to expect.

Katherine waited for more, but it did not come. She sighed. "I could come every day until you're willing to chat with me a bit more. But I really do have other things to do. Do you have the envelope?"

Elena pulled it out of the drawer she had placed it in and carried it to Katherine. "Sorry about the phone. I really am learning what you expect. I will get better at it."

Katherine only nodded.

"Nathaniel?" Elena asked. She didn't know what else to say. Katherine would tell her something, or not.

"We help each other sometimes. We have an alliance of sorts. If he is mentioned, you can trust the messenger. Although I am glad you and your escort were being careful."

When she said no more, Elena decided to get it over with.

"Do you have John Gilbert's ring?"

That got Katherine's attention. She looked at Elena. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"It's a family heirloom. I was thinking you might be willing to give it back to me – as a favor."

Katherine broke eye contact with Elena and looked at the envelope. "A favor. Elena asks for a favor."

Katherine was quiet for awhile before speaking again. "Are you doubting that my protection for you is adequate? The ring would keep you alive, no matter what happened to you. But I will not let anything get close to you."

"Me?" Elena asked. "No. I don't want the ring for me. I want to give it to Jeremy. It should be his anyway."

Elena had to gasp and take a step back when she saw the sudden change in Katherine. Her face had instantly changed from normal to as icy and threatening as Elena had ever seen.

"You know what that ring can do, and you want me to give it back to a family who has tried to kill me for 150 years?" Katherine asked, glaring at Elena.


	5. Is There No Help for the Sisters Brother

The Vampire

Elena was regaining her composure. She knew Katherine would not hurt her, so she tried to just have a conversation.

"That's not who the Gilberts are anymore. No one is trying to hurt you now."

"John Gilbert killed my best friend and her daughter. It was not just about tomb vampires. It was about all of us. And he did not act alone."

"I know," Elena said, trying keep her voice steady and sounding reasonable. "But he's dead. He was the instigator. No one else will fight you. But we're not talking about them anyway. Jeremy would not do that."

"You're very reliable, Elena, when you make promises for yourself. But you're trying to make promises you cannot keep."

"He tried to become a vampire. He was in love with Anna, he wanted to protect her. When he found out that Vicki was a vampire, all he did was think of how he could have helped her. He doesn't hate vampires. If anything, he wants to help."

"Elena, you are asking for too much. The ring did not protect John Gilbert from me and it would not protect your brother from me."

"I don't think he needs protection from you. You have promised me you will leave him alone if he does not attack you, and I know you will. It is protection from others that he needs."

"Too much, Elena. Even if you are right about him, the ring could easily fall into the wrong hands. Even now, there is one ring that is not in Gilbert hands. The teacher helps you now and I do not feel the need to take the ring from him. But to give back the ring I have? A ring used to protect people trying to destroy me? You ask for too much."

Elena had turned to almost pleading now. "You know I'll do whatever you ask me to. I just ask for this one favor. He's all that's left of my family."

Katherine stared at Elena. "Putting aside the blatant insult to Isobel and myself, that is no reason to give him the ring."

Elena closed her eyes and took a breath, knowing she had made a mistake. She tried a different tactic.

"How long will this go on?" Elena asked Katherine. "Pearl and Anna are dead. All they wanted was their life. You say that all you want is to live in peace, that the town attacking you is the problem. The town only reacts when people die. How long will this feud go on?"

"Until they leave me and mine alone."

"And will I be caught in the middle? Who will kill me first? The town for helping you, or you for protecting Jeremy? When will the feud end?"

She almost thought Katherine was considering her words. Almost. Katherine waited a moment or two before speaking.

"There's only one Gilbert left in Mystic Falls. That feud could end anytime."

And Katherine was gone.

* * *

The Other Vampire

Elena was distraught. Was that a threat? From what she remembered, Katherine's threats were much more specific – burn Mystic Falls to the ground, blow up Bonnie's house. Nothing like that here.

But she couldn't take the chance. She called the only one who she thought knew Katherine better than her – Damon.

It went straight to voicemail. She didn't leave a message.

She did get a text message within seconds" "Hunting. Need me?"

She replied: "No. Call when done"

She briefly wondered if he was hunting for animals or humans. She really wasn't in a mood to care even if it was humans - they would live. And even though she knew from personal experience that it would hurt, she also knew they would recover. She called Stefan.

"Elena. Hi."

"Will you come over, Stefan?"

He could tell her voice was strained. "Now?"

"Please."

Elena went to the porch to wait for his arrival.

She greeted him with a hug when he arrived.

"You sounded upset."

"Yeah. You remember that Katherine killed John Gilbert? And that he had a ring like Alaric's?"

Stefan nodded.

"She took the ring when she killed him. You know I've been worried about Jeremy, and it's my family's ring anyway, so I asked her to give it back so I could give it to him."

"Didn't go well?"

"No." She said, accepting another hug but cutting it off quickly. "I don't think she'll hurt him, but she won't let me do that for him."

Stefan knew it was probably the wrong place to go, but…

"Elena, I told you …"

"No." She cut him off. "Do not criticize my decision again. I have no problem with anything she has asked me to do. I will keep my promises to her."

"I know. I just worry about you. I just want you to be safe."

"Quit trying to keep me safe from Katherine. I don't need that. I need to know how to keep Jeremy safe."

"He'll make his own decisions, Elena. You tried to keep him out of it all, but he came in on his own. Just like you. And he'll have to deal, just like you do."

"But he's made so many bad choices, and he's lost so much. He's right when he says he's lost more than me."

"Then don't let him lose you. Did your talk with him earlier go OK?"

"He asked us to take him to the last place I saw vampires, so I did. I took him to where it all happened last week. And he saw some stuff."

"Stuff," Stefan repeated. If he had learned anything since the bracelet appeared, it was that he was not allowed to pry. She would tell him or not.

She didn't.

"Yeah. He says he'll talk to me now, but I don't know how he'll take it."

"Then maybe you need to talk to him."

"Yeah, but he's gone right now. I will when he comes back." Elena did feel a little better now. "And you're right, I need to make sure he knows that whatever happens, he won't lose me. Taking to you has helped. Thank you."

Stefan nodded. "Winning any brownie points? I kind of think I need them."

He had been better lately, and she knew the subject would never go away.

"Yeah, you've earned a couple of points. But I'm still nowhere near…"

He let her not finish the sentence. "Just don't give up on me."

"I won't if you won't give up on me. Show me what you've got – if you haven't already. But Stefan, I'm 17. What do you expect me to do? I'm not making any life-long decisions yet."

"The bracelet just has me spooked. And that you're spending more time with him than me."

"I'm keeping my promises to him. As I told you before, he earned it. Don't make this harder for me."

"Maybe you are like Katherine."

He knew he thought it, maybe whispered it. He really didn't think he had said it out loud. He didn't expect Elena to hear it, but she did.

And it did not go over well. She almost made a show of getting up to go inside.

"Thank you for your help. Please call on me again when you think I might be more reasonable."

* * *

The Witch

Damon hadn't called yet. Jeremy was still gone. Elena decided to see Bonnie.

Bonnie invited her to sit at the table.

"Katherine turned me down – about me giving the ring to Jeremy," Elena said. "I understand why. I just can't get her to see that Jeremy is not a threat to her.

"You don't know who he is lately, Elena. He may be a threat to her - or you."

"No, he's hurt. He's confused. But he's my brother. The worst he's ever done to me is ignore me. I've done much worse to him."

They sat in silence a minute before Elena asked the question both of knew would come, and which both feared.

"Will you charm a ring to protect Jeremy, Bonnie? Will you do it for me?"

Bonnie paused before answering. "Remember when Katherine put me in the hospital? And you saved me?"

Elena nodded.

"And just before I was released, you noticed the bracelet blocking my power was gone – but I didn't want to talk about it. You let me get away with that."

"I remember."

"Katherine took the bracelet off. But she made me promise to use my power to protect you. You saved me. I would have done that anyway, so I promised. And I will Elena – anything you ask of me that will help protect you, I will do. I would even charm a ring or necklace for you if you asked, though I am not sure it would work. But I can't do that for Jeremy."

Elena had closed her eyes by now. Bonnie could tell that what she was saying hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to. I don't know who he is. I don't know if he will fight the vampires like the other Gilberts did. And Emily did this at the peak of her power. Mine is still growing. I really don't know if it would work, and wouldn't want you to rely on it. After some time has passed, after we know what he will do, after my power has grown, ask me again. But I can't now, Elena. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Elena nodded and left her best friend's home, wondering what else she could do to protect Jeremy.


	6. Vampires and Humans and Elena

Vampires and Humans and Elena

It was dark when Elena arrived home from Bonnie's. She was tired and was feeling beat up after her last few conversations.

Damon greeted her as soon as she was out of the car. She accepted a hug from him.

"Bad day?"

"Yes. Stefan's probably mad at me, but I'm madder at him, I haven't seen Jeremy, I think I crossed a line with Katherine and I think I'm on thin ice with Bonnie," Elena said.

"Well, you saved Bonnie's life, so the ice there can never be too thin. Katherine's protectors are still around, so since you still have her protection, you probably still have her trust. Jeremy is upstairs and is fine. And feel free to dump Stefan anytime. What did he do anyway?"

"He said I was like Katherine."

Damon actually pulled them apart. "If I compared you to Katherine, it would be a compliment."

"Not the way he meant it. Can we take this upstairs? I'm tired."

"Do you want to be seen or not?"

"I guess I had better be seen, Jenna's probably upset at me too. Might as well face it."

"I'll be waiting," Damon said as he left her on her own.

Jenna just sent Elena upstairs saying she looked like she needed some rest.

Damon was standing by the bed when Elena entered her room. Elena just lay down on the covers, motioned for him lay next to her, and snuggled up when he did.

"A lot happened today," she began. "I saw Katherine's bad side for the first time since Bonnie hurt you. I can't afford to have her mad at me."

"What happened?" Damon asked. :"What did you do that upset her?"

"I asked for John Gilbert's ring so I could give it to Jeremy."

It stunned Damon enough that he sat up. "Why would you do that? It was protecting someone trying to kill us."

"That's pretty much what she said. But everyone's looking out for me. No one's protecting Jeremy. This was my way of trying to do that."

"He's not out there like you are. He's not in danger."

"He is," Elena said. "Katherine has mentioned several times that since he is a Gilbert, he is a target. Not from her, I trust my deal with her. But she's not the only vampire the Gilberts have chased over the years."

"I understand her objection. But would he even understand the ring?"

"Alaric didn't have to understand it for it to protect him."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Damon was immediately in a nearby chair.

"Come in," Elena said.

Jeremy entered. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah. I want to." Elena said.

Jeremy looked at Damon "I didn't hear him come in."

Elena blushed slightly. "Do you want him to leave?"

"No. It's OK. And Anna didn't use the front door much."

"She was up here – in your room?" Elena asked.

"Sometimes, a little."

"I'm glad I gave you the vervain."

"Yeah. That chain you gave me to wear but didn't tell me why. Anna noticed it and since she liked it, I offered it to her."

"Jeremy!"

"It wasn't the vervain that kept me safe around Anna, Elena. It was her. You can't protect me by keeping things from me."

"I didn't expect you to start dating a vampire."

"But I did. And it wasn't just you, Elena. No one told me about this stuff. I had to find it on my own."

"We both did. And I won't keep any more from you, Jer. If you ask, I will tell you – good or bad, and there was plenty of bad."

"Yeah." Jeremy said. He was still standing by the door. "Just tell me how to deal. I mean, Anna looked normal. If she was bad, I would probably be dead."

"I'm still learning, Jer. You just have to be careful. You keep vervain on you, so you are at least less appealing to them. I still make mistakes. But I have help. People are watching over me all the time."

"Even at home?"

"Apparently," Elena said sighing. "Not that I've seen them, and I shouldn't unless there is trouble here."

"Are you really a target here?"

"I don't know. But the point is, I have help dealing with it. I always have had help. And I will be willing to give you any help you need with this. You don't have to figure this out alone. OK?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Do you want to talk about anything that you saw or that happened?"

"Not right now. Maybe later when I can formulate questions."

"Whatever you want, Jeremy. Just ask."

Jeremy returned to his room.

Elena did not invite Damon to return to her.

"Will you keep an eye on him?" she asked.

"Do you mean stalker-like or help if I just happen to be around when he needs it?"

"The latter. He's probably OK, but I would just feel better."

Damon nodded. They were quiet for a moment before Elena spoke.

"Stefan's still upset about our arrangement. I told him I wasn't going to make any life-long decisions right now. I'm too young."

She looked at his face, trying to read his expression. It was blank.

"You made a deal with Katherine for the rest of your life," Damon pointed out.

"And for as long as I may otherwise exist," Elena quoted. "I did. That piece of my life is gone. I need to be careful with what I have left. Will it bother you if it takes me awhile?"

"Take your time. I do have all the time there is – though I would like for you to be reasonably spry when it is all settled."

"Thank you. It won't be that long, maybe a …" Elena was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said, wondering if Jeremy had decided to ask a question.

"Thank you, Elena," Katherine said, as she entered. "Hello Damon."

Elena was up off the bed, though she really had no place to go or anything to do.

"What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to Jeremy, Elena. Would you ask him if I may?"

She looked at Katherine. The coldness she had seen earlier was gone, she looked normal again. "Jeremy? But why? We have an agreement that he will be safe from you."

"Just talk Elena. No 'damage' as you would say. No threats. Just conversation. You say he won't attack me. I would like for him to tell me that."

"Can I be there when you talk to him?"

"No Elena. If you do not trust me to be alone with him, then Damon may join us. But not you. Would you ask him if he is willing, please?"

Elena looked at Damon. He nodded his head towards the door. Elena reluctantly left the room.

Katherine looked at Damon. "Every time I see you, one or both of us is in danger. Perhaps we should do something a little less traumatic together?"

"You've never minded trauma." Damon replied.

"It gets boring, Damon. One reason I came back here was because I heard you were changing."

"You didn't tell me that before."

"One long conversation after 145 years, Damon. I didn't tell you everything. And I'm sure you didn't tell me everything. We need to talk more. I know I promised you space, and you have it if you want. But you should know that I wouldn't mind if you talked to me once in awhile when you aren't being hunted down."

Damon smiled. "And you should know I'm changing because of Elena."

"As if I didn't already know that. Neither of us is what we were before she came into our lives."

"And I've made an agreement with her."

"We both have promises to Elena to keep, Damon. I will keep mine to her and to you. But no one's promises to anyone keep us from talking to or seeing each other – if you want."

The door opened. "He said yes." Elena said. "Please promise me he is safe with you."

"He is Elena," Katherine said as Damon followed her into the hall. "We'll only be a minute."

Elena nodded. "His door is open, you can go right in."

Jeremy stared at Katherine as she entered. "She's right. You look exactly like her."

"Hello Jeremy. You know Damon."

Jeremy nodded and motioned for them to sit on the bed. They did.

"You may not know this, Jeremy, but we have something in common. We are members of the same club, so to speak."

"Club?" Jeremy asked. "What club?"

"The 'only alive because of Elena Gilbert' club. We both live now because of Elena. If Elena had done as I asked a week or so ago, I wouldn't be here. But she did not go to safety, she came to me when I was fighting for my life. She brought a vampire and a witch, and it gave us enough power to win. I owe her my life, and so do you. And we are not the only ones. Bonnie is a member. Damon is probably the most active member. It seems she has saved him from witches and burning buildings and who knows what else. Who knows who else is in the club."

Jeremy was confused, "She hasn't saved me."

Katherine smiled to herself. "One thing about this club is that most do not know they are members. You have no idea what she has done recently to protect you - and others. But you are probably the founding member of the club. When your parents accepted Elena as part of their family, they ensured that the Gilberts would survive in Mystic Falls, as long as she was one of them. But I speak too freely. What she has done is between her and me."

Katherine hesitated before continuing, as if she was reconsidering.

"What you need to know, Jeremy, is that Elena has asked a favor of me. A favor for you. From what I know, Elena does not ask for favors. She helps people without requesting favors in return and she pays for what she receives. She is asking this favor of me because she has nothing else to give me. She has given me all she can possibly give, but she is worried about you, so she asks."

Katherine pulled the ring out of her pocket but kept it in her closed hand.

"I am told that you know the history of your family. That they have fought the vampires since Mystic Falls began. Is this true?"

Jeremy nodded.

"But she tells me you are different from the other Gilberts, that you know that not all vampires are bad."

"Yes. I knew Anna, and I know she was not bad."

"I knew her too, Jeremy. I feel her loss, and I understand you do as well."

"Yeah."

"You are a Founding Family member. You will be allowed on councils and boards. You will have the chance to participate in discussions about vampires. But you will know that we are different, some of us just want to be left alone, to live in peace. And we will help you fight any vampires trying to hurt people. Is this something you are willing to accept? Is this a message you are willing to convey when you have the opportunity?"

"Yes. I know it's true. I have seen both – good vampires like Anna, and the other kind."

Katherine gave Jeremy the ring. "Then I will trust you with this. Elena says you will help us, and I trust her."

"What is it?"

"It will protect you. I will let Elena and Damon explain. I must be on my way. But Jeremy, I would ask you to remember, you, like I, owe your life to Elena. Remember that when you are making choices and decisions that affect her." Katherine turned to leave the room. "I trust you because I trust her. Elena Gilbert is not just anybody. Not to me."


	7. Epilogue Jenna

Jenna

Alaric watched as Elena entered a car which held three vampires. He had done this kind of thing for her a couple of times before – drive her 30 minutes or so out of town and leave her in the hands of Katherine's vampires.

She had come back each time. She was fine. But it was hard for him to do. He had trouble leaving her at the mercy of these creatures he did not know and certainly did not trust.

She had asked him to do this – not every time she did something for Katherine, but a few times. And he wanted to support her. He knew it wasn't getting any easier for her and he had gone through some of the tough times with her. He cared about Elena and her aunt, so he willingly did what she asked.

It still wasn't easy to leave her alone with vampires, though. Even though he knew she trusted them completely.

And he was willing to do the other thing she asked of him during these times – stay with Jenna.

So today, he returned to the Gilbert house to visit with Jenna Sommers while Elena was off doing Katherine's bidding. He arrived just after sunset. Damon and Stefan knew she was away, and they would be nearby, as Elena requested - just a phone call away. Elena was always worried about Jenna and Jeremy, so she took extra precautions.

It seemed a little silly to Alaric. It was Elena who was in danger. It was Elena who was alone. Still, he did as she asked.

It turned out not to be silly today. The door was open – forced opened. Alaric pulled his phone out and hit a speed dial as he entered.

"Jenna? Jeremy?" He called as he moved from the front door. He saw that the back door was open as well.

No one answered his call. When he reached the back door, he could see why. Stefan, Damon and Jenna were all in the back. Stefan was between Jenna and what looked like a vampire. Damon had two to deal with – probably human. One was holding a gun and a stake, the other just a stake.

Alaric went immediately for the human.- the one without the gun. And he got to him. When he hit him, the stake was gone and he was down. Damon went for the other human instantly and was shot. It slowed him down. Then the gun was turned on Alaric and the trigger pulled.

The vampire was immediately there, scooping up the human Alaric had knocked down. He was out of the yard instantly, followed by the shooter.

Damon went to Alaric. "Not good."

"Let's get them to Bonnie's," Stefan said.

Jenna was hysterical. Damon nodded. "We can't leave her here. You take her, I'll take him."

Damon, though recovering, was slowed by the bullet he had just taken. When he arrived, Stefan had already entered Bonnie's home. Jenna was standing by the door, not having calmed down much - stunned by the speed of Stefan's running and by what had happened to Alaric. Bonnie was next to her, trying to calm her.

"I know Elena trusts him," Bonnie said as Damon arrived with Alaric, "but I can't let him in. I won't invite him in."

Damon heard and stood glaring through the doorway as Stefan came to him and accepted Alaric. "Too late" Damon whispered to Stefan.

"I'll check on Jeremy," Damon said as he left.

Stefan entered with Alaric, passed the distraught Jenna and laid him on the couch. He concentrated and checked one more time before saying "He's dead."

-The End- (yeah, right...)

_(Yeah, all signs are that I am sick. I just can't let go – not yet. But if you're still here, I'm not the only sicko around._

_So come along sickos, or sickly or whatever. The game remains afoot…)_


End file.
